


Being around you is all I see

by ThorinOakenshield (Jensensational)



Series: the Barista and the Lawyer [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, side story to "A Pinch of Cinnamon"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/ThorinOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment in the afternoon in which Bilbo fell asleep against Thorin while watching Die Hard and muttered softly in his sleep something about the blasted cactus. Thorin looked down at the peaceful, content look on his partner’s face and felt his heart stop for a moment; and that’s when he felt it, when he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being around you is all I see

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be uploaded on Valentine's Day as a special present for all of you who support "A Pinch of Cinnamon", but now it is belated.  
> Please enjoy it nonetheless! :)
> 
> For those who haven't read my story "A Pinch of Cinnamon" you may want to read that first before reading this. However, I think this will make enough sense on it's own as well. 
> 
> Again, enjoy and happy belated Valentine's Day!

Thorin detested Valentine’s Day with a passion. He hated the red, pink, and white decorations. He hated the boxes of chocolate, the cute stuffed animals, and the cheesy cards, the predictable gifts that held no real value and showed no real sign of admiration, the flowers, and everything else related to the holiday. Valentine’s Day made him sick and he was more than happy to spend each and every one working hard at the firm. Valentine’s Day was the one day in which Thorin would take almost every case presented to him and work through them with a strong determination that left all his coworkers speechless and stunned.

Even when Thorin had been in relationships on Valentine’s Day, he had never held the day in high regard. True his significant other expected some sort of display of affection or some present to show admiration, but Thorin often ended up disappointing them. In fact most of his relationships ended either on Valentine’s Day or shortly after.  


Valentine’s Day, Thorin realized, was right around the corner. And for once in his life, he was actually upset that it had snuck up on him. This year he had planned to actually put forth an effort into having a romantic evening with his significant other. He wasn’t sure why, but Bilbo was different. And he was determined to do things right with him, even if that meant celebrating Valentine’s Day.

 

* * *

 

Thorin spent the next three days hunting for a gift for Bilbo. He had searched in every store he could think of and ended up leaving each place empty handed. Nothing felt right to him. Nothing felt like it would do. Thorin decided to put gift searching on hold and instead focus on finding a nice restaurant.  
The city was full of amazing restaurants. You could find food from almost every country there, and yet Thorin couldn’t find a single restaurant that would work. This, Thorin thought, was another reason he loathed Valentine’s Day. There was all this stress and pressure to do something romantic and sweet and no matter what you did it always seemed a tad cliché. He sighed, glanced at his watch, and decided that perhaps it wasn’t too late to visit Bilbo after all.

Bilbo was a little surprised to see Thorin; though, Thorin had made a habit of just showing up unannounced, so Bilbo was getting used to it. Bilbo, as per usual, ushered Thorin into his small flat with a big grin on his face and Thorin instantly felt a little better. Bilbo laughed as Thorin made himself comfortable on Bilbo’s sofa; the image of Thorin in a tailored suit sitting on an old beat up sofa next to Bilbo (who was dressed in his pajamas) never failed to bring a smile to the barista’s face.

“You look tired,” Bilbo pointed out, “Rough day at work?”

“Hardly,” Thorin replied, “More like rough day wandering the city.”

“What on Earth were you wandering the city for?” Bilbo asked. Thorin looked at him, debating whether he should tell Bilbo or not. He sighed and decided there was no harm in admitting that he had been trying to find a nice place to go for dinner on Valentine’s Day.

“I wanted to plan something special for Valentine’s Day,” Thorin said, “But I couldn’t find anything that really seemed right.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t,” Bilbo admitted, “I hate Valentine’s Day. Rather cheesy and cliché if you ask me.” Thorin blinked at that, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I am so happy you said that. I can’t stand it either.”

“Good. So don’t bother doing anything for me because if you do I might actually punch you.”

 

* * *

 

The three days leading up to Valentine’s Day end up changing everything.

 

* * *

 

On the first day, Thorin began to notice the little things Bilbo did that just made Bilbo, well, Bilbo.

Like the fact that Bilbo will spend 10 minutes each morning trying to tame his curls to no avail. Or how Bilbo will turn and stare at himself in the mirror, checking to make sure he looks appropriate but also criticizing every curve he doesn’t approve of. Or how Bilbo always hums while cooking or cleaning; he seems to think Thorin can’t hear him but really Thorin is listening quietly, smiling happily to himself.

Thorin’s favorite quirk was probably Bilbo’s strange habit of talking to almost everything, especially plants. Thorin, on more than one occasion, had walked into Bilbo’s flat to see the smaller man giving a motivational speech of sorts to a small budding flower hanging by the window. He had learned to simply smile whenever he heard Bilbo talking to the aloe plant, thanking it for always being willing to help with bites, rashes, burns, and more. Thorin’s personal favorite plant was the small cactus that Bilbo kept near his computer; it apparently was very rude and had an attitude problem and Bilbo had, several times now, given a scolding to the small plant telling it that it had better get its act together and stop being such a hooligan.

As such, Thorin found himself buying plants for Bilbo’s small flat, and Bilbo thanked him for each new addition to the household. When he bought roses Bilbo raised a brow and said very firmly, “this had better not be for Valentine’s Day.”

To which Thorin replied, “I figured you could use a little more feminine charm. Maybe put them next to the cactus to sort him out a little.”

 

* * *

 

On the second day, Thorin began to realize that most of his thoughts ended up being about Bilbo.

He would be simply strolling and spot something and instantly think of the younger man. He would be eating something and think about how much Bilbo would like it. In fact, he had begun to think about Bilbo without any sort of inspiration. Bilbo would just appear there in his thoughts, and Thorin didn’t mind in the slightest.

He also realized that the more he thought about Bilbo, the more he struggled being apart from Bilbo. He had almost walked out of work just because he had thought about Bilbo during a meeting with a client. After that, Thorin realized he needed to be careful. As much as he cared for his partner, and Thorin did care an awful lot, he knew he had to remain professional at work and refrain from running off just to see his curly-haired lover.

Thorin called Bilbo more often, normally just to say, “I was thinking about you.” Thorin never adds, “I’m always thinking about you.” He’s not sure he’s ready to admit that to Bilbo. He’s not sure he’s even ready to admit that to himself.

 

* * *

 

On the third day, Thorin realized how he truly felt about Bilbo.

There was a moment in the afternoon in which Bilbo fell asleep against Thorin while watching _Die Hard_ and muttered softly in his sleep something about the blasted cactus. Thorin looked down at the peaceful, content look on his partner’s face and felt his heart stop for a moment; and that’s when he felt it, when he knew.

Thorin, for a moment, was frightened: he had never allowed himself to feel for others the way he felt about Bilbo, he was too scared of what that would lead to and what would happen because of it. For a moment he sort of wished that he didn’t feel the way he did. But when Bilbo muttered about the cactus once more, Thorin knew he was glad he felt that way. The only question was did Bilbo feel the same.

 

* * *

 

For Valentine’s Day, Thorin decided to take Bilbo back to his small cottage for a few days (though it took longer than he had expected to leave due to Bilbo’s original complaints, “YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING FOR VALENTINE’S DAY! YOU SAID!”). Bilbo was grateful, happy to have a small break from young couples, and obnoxious customers, running around in frenzy. Thorin, frankly, was just glad to have Bilbo all to himself.

 

* * *

 

That night, Thorin found himself with a lap full of Bilbo. Not that he had any complaints. He was more than happy to let the smaller man nip at his earlobe and leave sloppy kisses on his jaw. Though, he was slightly amused when Bilbo made a comment about his beard.

He chuckled lightly as he scooped Bilbo into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Bilbo complained the whole way, stating that he was more than capable of walking and was not some princess who needed to be swept off her feet.

“If you are a princess, does that make me your knight?”

“That makes you the moron who thinks slaying a dragon is good enough to win me over,” Bilbo retorted with a huff.

“But what if I were a prince?” Thorin asked as he watched Bilbo lay back, “Would that change your opinion of me?”

“Depends, are you a spoiled prince?”

“No.”

“Are you a prince who wants me simply for my kingdom, wealth, or stunning looks?”

“No,” Thorin replied moving to lean over Bilbo, “Though I will admit all three of those are a bonus.”

“Then what sort of prince are you?” Bilbo asked, tilting his head up so that the tip of his nose connected with Thorin’s.

“One who is lost and just wants to return to his own home,” Thorin answered, “Hopefully with a beautiful princess by his side.”

“Beautiful and wise. You have to include my intelligence or it’s a done deal.”

“Beautiful, wise, and charming,” Thorin stated before pressing their lips together. Bilbo hummed against him, his arms moving up to wrap around Thorin’s neck. Thorin shifted down slightly, his hands moving to hold Bilbo’s waist.

“Well I think you have persuaded, dear prince,” Bilbo said with a laugh, “I’m sure your kingdom will be happy to hear that their prince has found a bride and will soon be king.”

“King?”

“Yes. In all those old stories the prince becomes king when he marries.”

“King,” Thorin said again as his hands gently ran up and down Bilbo’s sides, “I like the sound of that.”

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Bilbo warned with a playful grin, “Though, King Thorin does have a nice ring to it.”

“I can’t say the same for Queen Bilbo,” Thorin stated before quickly kissing Bilbo again to silence any of the smaller man’s protests. Thorin nipped Bilbo’s lower lip, causing the smaller man to gasp. Thorin grinned into the kiss, taking the opportunity to press his tongue into Bilbo’s mouth.

Thorin moved his hands up to unbutton his shirt, shifting slightly to shrug it off, before sliding his hands up Bilbo’s chest to yank off the other man’s shirt. Bilbo laughed lightly before moving to help Thorin get them undressed faster.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo writhed beneath Thorin, groaning every time Thorin rolled his hips down. They friction and the sensation of grinding their erections together caused Thorin to give a deep growl of pleasure. He moaned as Bilbo arched up to add more friction.

“Bilbo,” Thorin said as he looked at Bilbo for a sign. Bilbo was stretched and ready for him, and Thorin wanted nothing more than to be buried in that tight heat. All he needed was Bilbo’s permission. Bilbo stared back at Thorin intently before wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck to pull him down closer. He nodded and Thorin gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before shifting and aligning his cock with Bilbo’s entrance. He took a deep breath and began to push in slowly, his eyes focused on Bilbo and searching for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Bilbo’s breath caught for a moment, before nodding and giving Thorin the go ahead. Slowly, carefully, Thorin continued to press in until he was fully sheathed inside of his partner. He stilled, waiting for Bilbo to tell him it was alright to move.

Bilbo used his grip around Thorin’s neck to pull Thorin down again. He leaned up and licked the outer shell of Thorin’s ear before whispering softly, “I’m all yours, _my king_.”

Thorin groaned at that and began to move, slowly at first but then faster as Bilbo urged him to. Thorin let out a faint grunt as he rolled his hips and plunged in deeper, earning a sharp cry from Bilbo. Thorin’s mouth found Bilbo’s as his hands moved to grab Bilbo’s ass and lift him slightly as he rammed in again. Bilbo gave a particularly loud moan followed by a cuss at that and Thorin smirked. He repeated the motion earning another, even louder, moan.

“Thorin, fuck,” Bilbo managed to get out as Thorin’s movements became harder, faster, and more precise.

“You’re so tight,” Thorin grunted out, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s brow, “So fucking tight.”

Thorin isn’t surprised that Bilbo comes shortly after, the amount of shouts and moans a dead giveaway. He continued to thrust his hips, groaning against Bilbo’s lips as he reaches his own orgasm. Bilbo’s hand moved to rub at Thorin’s back as Thorin pulls out. Thorin shifted and moved to lay by Bilbo’s side.

“Mmm…I think we should do that more often,” Bilbo stated.

“I don’t have any objections.” Bilbo laughed at that before moving to sprawl out over Thorin’s chest.

“And what’s this?”

“A bastardized form of cuddling,” Bilbo replied with a yawn.

“Surely you aren’t sleepy already?”

“I live in a constant state of sleepiness, you just haven’t noticed until now.” Thorin chuckled and ran a hand through Bilbo’s hair. He moved a little so he could wrap Bilbo in his arms, and watched as the smaller man drifted off. He himself wasn’t tired, but he was content to just lay there and listen to the sound of Bilbo breathing lightly.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Thorin woke up alone. He yawned, stretched, and looked around the room for any sign of his partner. He frowned when he noticed that the man was nowhere in sight. He got out of bed and wandered into the hallway, yawning again as he made his way to the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Bilbo by the counter, humming lightly as he poured two mugs of what looked like hot chocolate.

“Is one of those for me?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Bilbo admitted, “Though I was sort of hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Thorin moved over to Bilbo’s side and kissed the top of his head before stealing a mug.

“Wait!” Bilbo said, before reaching behind him and grabbing a small container. He tilted the container over the cocoa and Thorin smiled as he recognized the scent and look of the cinnamon coming out of it.

“There,” Bilbo said, “Now it’s perfect.” Thorin thanked him and took a sip of the warm beverage as Bilbo moved to take what appeared to be scones out of the oven.

“Where did you get all the supplies for this?” Thorin asked, “I don’t recall having any of these items in this kitchen.”

“I brought them along. Why do you think I had that extra bag with me?” Bilbo replied as he moved the scones to a large plate. They sat and ate a few scones together, Thorin grinning as he noticed the freshly fallen snow outside.

“Why is it that whenever I take you here, it snows?” Thorin asked.

“So we can stay inside and cuddle on your bed all day,” Bilbo said with a wave of his hand, “I made a deal with mother nature.” They laughed at that before Bilbo stood up to clear up the table and clean the dishes. Thorin followed him, finishing up his mug of hot cocoa as he moved.

“You made breakfast, I can do the dishes,” Thorin said.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. I can manage,” Bilbo replied as he started rinsing out their mugs.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and pressed up behind him. Bilbo hummed happily at that contact, appreciating the warmth and small sign of affection. He twisted slightly and leaned up to give Thorin a brief kiss. Thorin rested his head on Bilbo’s shoulder, silent for a moment, before pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s cheek. Bilbo chuckled lightly at that and Torin felt his heart swell and couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

“I love you,” he whispered softly into Bilbo’s ear, earning a small gasp.


End file.
